pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Piplup
Piplup (Japanese: ポッチャマ Potchama) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. It was introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Piplup is a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. Behavior Piplup has a strong sense of self-esteem. It seldom accepts food that people give because of its pride. Evolution Piplup evolves into Prinplup at Lv 16, which then evolves into Empoleon at Lv. 36. Game Info Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 4 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 8 |'Bubble'|20|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|2}} 11 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |[[Peck]]|35|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|3}} 22 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|2}} 18 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} 25 |Fury Attack|15|80|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |'Brine'|65|100|10|Water|Special|Smart|2}} 32 |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} 36 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beauty|2}} 39 |Drill Peck|80|100|20|Flying|Physical|Cool|3}} 43 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Generation VII= |[[Krookodile]]|20|100|10|Dark|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Farfetch'd|—|100|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime A Piplup made his debut in Following A Maiden's Voyage! under the ownership of Dawn. In the episode, Piplup runs off on a chase with Chimchar, who stole his food, which caused him to become horribly upset. They run off into the woods and, at that very moment, Dawn comes into the lab, where she discovered that two of the starters ran off. With this and the fact that one of these Pokémon might be her choice, Dawn volunteers to help find Piplup and Chimchar. She soon finds Piplup. Piplup, however, is not as happy to see her. Then a swarm of Ariados storm in after Piplup hits its nest in the middle of his and Dawn's fight. With quick thinking and help from Piplup's powerful Bide, Dawn manages to trick the Ariados away. But now, Piplup's hungry and Dawn just wasted most of her Pokémon food. But there were still two pieces left, which she gave to Piplup. At that moment Dawn befriended Piplup, and he was then that Dawn's adventure began. Piplup often shows his pride during the Anime by hitting his belly. Sometimes his arrogant behavior has caused troubles. Piplup learn a new move called Whirlpool and Dawn uses him in a Pokémon Contest, allowing her to pass the first round. Piplup is often seen resting on Dawn's shoulder or on her arms without going into his Poké Ball. Perhaps, Dawn learned that Pikachu preferred not to be in his Poké Ball, so he also follows him. It could also be that Piplup, like Pikachu, just never liked being in his Poké Ball which is indicated by the way Dawn got him in the first place (because he left his Poké Ball). *Professor Rowan's Piplup *Pippy *Verity's Piplup Trivia *Piplup makes a small cameo in Pokémon White version as one of the toys in the toy bin a day care assistant is carrying when you battle her. *Piplup was the only Water-type starter that can't learn Water Gun until Froakie was introduced. *Piplup is the only bird-based Water-type starter. **Piplup is the second bird-like starter, the first one being Torchic. **The third bird-like starter is Rowlet. *Dawn, in a few episodes of the Pokémon anime tells Piplup to use Water Gun although it can't learn it. *In Super Smash Bros., Piplup is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Surf. *Piplup is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology Piplup comes from the words pipsqueak (someone small), plump (fat, referring to its chubby appearance) and plup (sound of a tiny splash). Gallery 393Piplup_DP_anime.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_2.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_3.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_4.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_5.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_6.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_7.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_8.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_9.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_10.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_11.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_12.png 393Piplup_DP_anime_13.png 393Piplup_Dream.png 393Piplup Dream 2.png 393Piplup_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 393Piplup_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 393Piplup_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia_2.png 393Piplup_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 393Piplup_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 393Piplup_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 393Piplup_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 393Piplup_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 393Piplup Pokémon HOME.png Piplup-GO.png ca:Piplup pl:Piplup pt-br:Piplup Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon